


Dripping

by MaeaStorm



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Vampire!Krogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: Okay so I am a little bit late for Halloween with this fic but eh. Vampire Krogan is always neat.A snippet of the first night Krogan spends as a vampire





	Dripping

Krogan fumbles through the underbrush, disoriented and sweating. Twin lines of blood drool down the side of his neck, where it had begun to pool around his collarbone and slide down underneath his shirt.

A pool of water up ahead makes him sigh shakily, and he clumsily limps over to the pool of water.

‘ _ Thirsty… _ ’ 

Krogan dips his hands into the water, and pulls them to his mouth, slopping the liquid down his chin, as he greedily drinks what’s in his palms.

‘ _ Oh gods… _ ’ Krogan gulps down the last bit of the liquid, shivering. His still parched throat continues complaining angrily.

Krogan drives his head into the water, takes a big gulp, and surfaces again with a nervous moan. Nothing has changed, and he still feels like he’s being suffocated by thirst. 

He groans loudly, the noise strangled and harsh against his throbbing core.

_ “What’s  _ wrong _ with me? _ ” His voice comes out as a strangled, wavering groan.

Krogan gazes back into the water at his reflection, watching the water ripple with the bright, whitish blue light from the moon, and he moans, placing his hands over his eyes. Looks so pale. Why does he look so pale?

Krogan shakes his head, as it gives a dully painful throb.

Krogan’s pupils widen into big, black blobs, when the metallic scent of blood washes over his nostrils.

He groans softly, and scratches at his wound, as he turns to look where the heavenly scent is coming from.

He moans again when he spots the little rat sitting on the branch, not even three feet away from him. It’s blood- that has to be what he’s smelling- is making him even more shaky and antsy.

Krogan snaps, and lunges at the rat, trapping it beneath his hand, as it squirms helplessly, squealing for help. His ears tingle, and his pupils shrink in delight, as he lifts the rat by its tail.

He blinks slowly, as if in a daze, as the little creature gives up its struggles, and he gives a soft, giggle, his mind clouded by a giddy haze.

_ Bite it _ . A voice states, and he tilts his head.

Krogan’s lips twitch, and forces himself to stop.

_ Bite it! Before it gets away!  _ It insists, and Krogan shakes his head, finally coming out if his daze.

“Get  _ out _ of my head,” he whines softly, and the voice laughs.

_ Don’t you want to satiate that thirst, Krogan? _ It taunts, just as the rat squeaks loudly, and digs its teeth into his hand.

Krogan yelps loudly, and tosses the rat to the ground, where it lays there, stiff and twitching.

The smell of blood once again wafts across him, and he lifts the rat up to his lips, mouth watering at the hazy scent.

His gums begin to ache, as Krogan takes a sharp bite into the animal.

Krogan digs his teeth deeper into the rat’s flesh with a soft moan. Blood begins to ooze down his throat, and Krogan gags, spitting out the dead rat with a disgusted splutter.

The rat once again drops to the ground, this time directly in front of him, and a small pool of red begins to form underneath its little body.

The aroma of its blood wafts into the air, and his stomach churns slowly- it smells so  _ good _ .

Krogan grabs the dead rat, and gently runs the tip of his tongue along the puncture holes in the rat’s side. Its blood oozes into his mouth, and Krogan moans softly.

It satiates his burning thirst.


End file.
